The Ups and Downs of Furniture
by badass-nikita
Summary: A look in to Michael and Nikita's future... PURE MIKITA FLUFF! :D NIKITA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!
1. Chapter 1

The Ups and Downs of Furniture

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this has been nagging me for DAYS and I cannot get this ridiculous little story out of my brain! It's pretty fluffy, and oh-so silly, like I said. _BUT I REALLY WISH IT WOULD HAPPEN!_ (Fangirl Moment). It most likely takes place in the future, after all is said and done. Okay, on with the story!

…..

_Stupid! Thing. Won't. FIT! It really. Should not. BE! This difficult to… PUT THIS TOGETHER!_

"FINALLY!"

Nikita poked her head in the doorway. "What was that, Michael?" She surveyed the scene in front of her with a twitch of her lips.

"Nothing," he grumbled, while continuing to fidget with a screwdriver. "You know, this would go much faster if you helped."

Nikita did a once-over of the room. The walls were painted a light periwinkle blue, and the floor was done up in thick, beige wall-to-wall carpeting. There was a small pale wooden dresser in the corner, and a yellow and white-striped armchair against the far wall. A bookshelf that matched the armoire was positioned on the wall to the left of the doorway, and was gradually being filled with books of varying shapes and sizes. And in the middle of it all, Michael was plopped down in the centre of the floor with various wooden parts of a crib splayed out around him. She couldn't help but smile at his absolute _lack_ of assembly skills.

A gun, blindfolded: one minute flat. A crib for their yet-to-be-born daughter: three hours and counting.

"You wouldn't _really_ make an eight months-pregnant woman get down on the floor and do strenuous work instead of- oh, I don't know- making her something for lunch, perhaps?"

Michael raised an eyebrow at her, then pushed himself up off the floor. "Is that your indirect way of asking me to make you another box of macaroni and cheese?"

Nikita walked over to him, and pulled him in for a hug (or, as much of one as her getting-bigger-everyday tummy would allow). She looked up at him and put on her best puppy-dog face. "Please?"

He kissed the top of her head, then bent down to plant another kiss on her belly. "Since when have I ever been able to say no to you?"

She grinned, and took his hand. Together they made their way into the kitchen, and Nikita sat at the counter while Michael began to prepare her lunch. She watched him move around their small but cozy kitchen, and thought to herself: _how did I get so lucky?_ Everything was just… perfect.

"Nik?" She was brought out of her thoughts when Michael spoke. "Did you hear?"

Nikita shook her head, no. "What?"

"Someone rang the doorbell, and since your "personal chef" is busy with lunch…"

She laughed. "_Yes,_ I'll get the door."

Nikita walked down the hallway to the front door. She peeked out the small window, and upon seeing who it was, threw the door open.

"ALEX!"

"NIKITA!"

Squeals of delight and hugs were exchanged for a moment, then the two women returned to the kitchen, chatting animatedly. Michael glanced over his shoulder, and smiled as they sat down at the counter.

He placed a bowl of macaroni in front of Nikita. "Good to see you, Alex."

"You too, Michael." She smirked. "I see you're embracing your pregnant-wife duties."

"Do you want any?" Nikita asked around a mouthful of her lunch.

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing there wouldn't be any left to share. "No thanks."

They talked for a couple of hours, and after Michael and Nikita said their goodbyes to Alex, they settled on the couch in the living room. She rested her head on his shoulder, while he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"I don't know _how_ you two can talk that much. It must be a world record."

Nikita let out a snort. "It's a female thing, babe. Speaking of which… the baby is craving chocolate."

Michael glanced down at her. "The _baby_ wants chocolate?"

"Okay, _maybe _the woman carrying the baby also wants chocolate." She admitted sheepishly.

He reached over her shoulder and plucked a Hershey's kiss off of the table at the end of the couch.

"Since when do we keep those there?" Nikita asked, while unwrapping the candy.

"Since "the baby" started craving chocolate."

This earned Michael a half-hearted elbow in the side, but Nikita quickly forgave him, and re-adjusted her head on his shoulder. They sat quietly for a while, enjoying each other's company. It didn't take long for Michael to realize that Nikita had fallen asleep. Mind you, the sofa was so comfortable… he was starting to drift off himself.

The crib could wait until later.

**Author's Note:** And that's the end of it! Unless you want more, that is ;) Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it. MIKITA FOREVER :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm so pleased to hear that everyone enjoyed that! Which is why I've decided to give you all a little present: CHAPTER TWO! YAY! A BIG, BIG, BIG thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite, etc, the first chapter. It means a lot! On with the story:

…..

Nikita had started calling it "Baby Attack". It was sort of her own little private joke.

At the start of her ninth month, Michael had announced to Nikita, Alex, and Birkhoff (who had happened to be present-a fact he would soon come to regret) that they would soon begin practicing for the baby's arrival. Baby drills, you might say. Starting from that day on, no matter who was around, Michael would yell "GO TIME!" at any random point in the day (and on one occasion, night), _any day_, and Nikita, along with anyone else who happened to be there, would jump into action, gathering necessary items in record time and then rushing out the front door.

A simulation of sorts. But in Nikita's mind, it looked to her like they were trying to escape the house before a bomb was dropped on them. And so, the "Baby Attack" came into being. It was adorable for Michael to be so paranoid, but it made her giggle _every_ time.

"Mm? Michael?" Nikita felt the bed shift, then there were footsteps padding across the floor. She cracked open one eye and glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning. _"If you yell 'go time' __**one**__ more time…"_

"Don't worry, love." Michael assured her quietly. "I'm only getting a glass of water. Do you want one?"

"No thanks." She buried her face in the pillow. "'Night."

He _almost_ did, he thought about it. Just to see what would happen. But the idea of Nikita, angry… _at him. __**Chills.**_

At a more respectable hour of the morning, Nikita emerged from the bedroom yawning and tousling her already sleep-mussed hair. She padded slowly down the stairs, her socked feet muffling the sound of her steps. Nikita peeked into the kitchen. Michael was sitting with his back to her, reading the newspaper at the counter.

_A sneak attack may be in order._

She dropped down to the floor immediately, and shimmy-wiggled her way over to the couch. Nikita crouched behind it, and planned her attack.

Her first hit was spot on.

"What the-?" The perfectly-aimed Hershey's kiss hit Michael square on the back of his head.

He turned around on the seat, only to have another piece of chocolate hit him on the forehead, and see an arm disappear behind the couch. Michael smirked.

"If it's a battle you want, my dear, " he said, ducking behind the counter. "It's a battle you'll get. But you asked for it!"

And with that, he launched a handful of Cheerios across the room.

Nikita returned fire with a cluster of kisses, and some stray cereal caught in the mix. "TAKE THAT!" She let out a peal of devilish laughter when, to her delight, she found a dusty peanut under the sofa. "And this!"

Michael pawed through a drawer, hoping to find some more ammunition, and happened upon a ball of rubber bands. He promptly began to fire them over the sofa in rapid succession. After the first few, Nikita stood up and started shooting the elastics back at him. The more they launched at each other, the more they couldn't help but break down in fits of laughter. And the more they laughed, the more skewed their aim was. Rubber bands were flying every which way, some ending up on top of the refrigerator, and other such places.

Suddenly, Nikita's grin snapped off of her face. It was replaced by a look of complete shock and confusion.

"M- mah." She tried to speak.

"What is it?" Michael asked, worried. He strode quickly to her side.

"Water." She was pointing at her belly. "Water. _Broke."_

"What? WHAT?"

They stared at each other for a minute before it sunk in.

"GO TIME!"

….

Baby Attack didn't go as planned. Not at _all._

Nikita couldn't find her jacket. They bumped into each other twice, trying to gather all their things. Michael spent five minutes looking for his keys, only to realize he had been holding them for the past six. The finally got out to the car, but Nikita made him go back in to get her cellphone.

Both buckled in, Michael pulled out of the driveway and _drove…_ at the speed limit. They were _not_ about to get pulled over.

"Alex?" Nikita was on her cellphone.

"Nik? What's up? You sound weird."

"I… ah…" she struggled, trying to remember what to say. "Hospital. I'm in labour. Meet us there! Birkhoff too!"

Alex was stunned into silence for a minute. "OHMYGODYOU'REHAVINGABABY!"

"I'MHAVINGABABY!"

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. As they wheeled her into the maternity ward, Nikita gripped Michael's hand.

"We're having a baby." He told her.

"_I'm _having a baby," she gasped at a contraction. "_You're_ getting a broken hand."

**Author's Note: **Once again, we have reached the end of the road :( But perhaps we'll see each other in the near future at your request. Wink, wink nudge, nudge. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ** Thank you, thank you, thank you _everyone! _I'm so happy that you all like this story so much! I've been getting some great feedback (but more is always nice ;). I'm not sure just _how_ many chapters this is going to go, but if you guys keep up your end of the bargain, I'll keep up mine! Enjoy chapter three!

…

"Your coffee, milady." said Birkhoff, who shuffled tiredly into the hospital waiting room. "Baby Mikita still a no-show?"

Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Yep." She replied, taking the coffee from him. "You're gonna have to start calling her by her name, you know, _Uncle Birkhoff."_

"Well until they tell us her name, _Auntie Alex,_ the kid is baby Mikita to me."

Alex elbowed him playfully in the side, and in return Birkhoff flicked her in the middle of the forehead. Their mock-battle would have escalated to much worse if Michael hadn't chosen that moment to enter the waiting room. They both stood up immediately and went over to him.

"Well?" Alex asked anxiously.

Michael ran a weary hand through his dishevelled hair. "Not yet. What time is it?"

"Two. _In the morning._" Birkhoff emphasized.

Michael dropped into one of the seats, but immediately stood back up again, only to begin shuffling towards the door. "Ice chips." he muttered. "For Nikita."

Alex and Birkhoff took one look at each other, and grabbed Michael by the shoulders in unison. Together they guided him back to the chair.

"You sit," Alex demanded. "Me and Birkhoff will get the ice chips."

Michael was too tired to argue at this point, so he simply nodded, and they went to get the ice chips. A few minutes later, just after Alex and Birkhoff had returned with the ice, a nurse entered the waiting room as well. Michael recognized her from Nikita's room, and hauled himself to his feet.

The nurse walked quickly over to him. "She's ready to push."

Michael nodded, and walked towards the hospital room. Just before the door shut, he threw one last frightened glance over his shoulder at Alex and Birkhoff.

"Good luck!" she called after him.

They sat quietly in the waiting room side by side, until there was a long string of profanities, shrieked loudly from the hospital room. Followed by _"I HATE YOOOOOOU!". _Alex and Birkhoff glanced at each other.

Clearly, Nikita was in a great amount of pain.

_(Meanwhile, in Nikita's hospital room)_

"Almost there, babe." Michael encouraged. "You can do it!"

"-" Nikita growled between pushing. "_You try squeezing a watermelon out of your-_AAAGHHH!-_and you tell me how well _**you're**_ doing!"_

He grimaced as her crushing grip on his hand tightened even more. Suddenly, Nikita let out a huge gasp, and shrill cry filled the room. Her grip slackened on Michael's hand, and the nurse smiled at them, cradling a small bundle in her arms. She stood, and carried the baby to a nearby table to clean her off a bit. The nurse returned to the bedside a couple of minutes later.

"Your daughter." She said, handing the baby to Nikita. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Michael brushed the blanket back from the baby's face, and touched her tiny nose. "She's beautiful." He said, kissing Nikita's temple. "Looks just like you."

"But she has your eyes." Nikita verified, smiling down at her baby.

And to her complete delight, her baby smiled back.

"Michael! She's smiling at me!"

He grinned at Nikita's excitement. "Of course she is, babe. She's got the two greatest parents in the world."

The door to their room opened and closed, but neither of them heard it because they were too busy counting and re-counting and re-re-counting their daughter's toes and fingers. ("You're _sure_ it's ten of each?") Alex went to stand next to the bed, while Birkhoff took his position on Michael's left side.

"That," said Birkhoff. "Has got to be the _cutest_ baby I've _ever _seen. In my life."

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Nikita.

He nodded, and Michael handed the baby to Birkhoff, whose eyes lit up as soon as she was placed in his arms.

"'Uncle' Birkhoff seems to like his niece." Alex whispered to Nikita.

She laughed. "He certainly does. And how does 'Auntie' Alex feel about her?"

"She's gorgeous. The perfect mix of you and Michael." Alex squeezed her mentor's hand. "So what's her name?"

Nikita smiled. "Lily Danielle."

Alex couldn't help herself. As soon as the baby was in her arms, she just _had_ to gush. "_SO CUTE! Look at her little nose! And her little fingers!"_

…_.._

It was now four o'clock in the morning, so Alex and Birkhoff spent a little while longer with the new parents, and soon left them to get some much-needed rest. Michael and Nikita lay next to each other in the cramped hospital bed (not that they minded) and cradled their daughter.

"We're a family now." Nikita whispered.

"We were a family before," Michael corrected. "It's just a little bigger now. The perfect amount."

His wife and daughter then yawned simultaneously, and he gently took the baby from her arms.

"Get some sleep, okay? You've _definitely_ done enough for today."

"Mmkay, babe. G'night. Love you." Nikita mumbled.

"Love you too." Michael kissed her cheek, then looked at his daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "I love you, baby girl." He said softly.

All three of them slept through the whole night.

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it, folks! Hope you enjoyed chapter three! Quick thing: seeing as how I'm under the age of eighteen, and have never seen, nor experienced childbirth (**ever), **I hereby disclaim myself from any mistakes I have made in that particular section! ;D A big thank you to my special friend who helped me come up with the baby's name (you rock!), and as always, if you so desire, I'll see you in chapter four! Bye for now :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Well hello, hello, hello! I just _cannot _express how thrilled I am! I mean, _nineteen_ whole reviews! IT'S AMAZING! ;D You know what else is amazing?_ EPISODE 2x19 IS AIRING __**TONIGHT**__! _How exciting is that? On with chapter four!

…

Nikita spent the next day and a half in the hospital. Her stay mostly consisted of eating, sleeping, breast feeding, sleeping, (was food mentioned?), and spending time with Michael and Lily.

"Michael, are there any more pudding cups?"

"Ahh… No. _Someone_ seems to have eaten them all."

Nikita gave him a look. "Well, I'm sure you don't mean me-" Nikita sat up straight, staring past Michael's shoulder, out the door. "The nurse just walked by with the food cart! Go steal me a pudding cup! Please?"

Michael looked at her; holding their sleeping daughter so carefully, but straining her neck to try and get a better view of the nurse's cart. For pudding. He bit back a laugh. "Sure. Give me a minute."

He crept out of the room with mock stealth and over exaggerated tip-toeing movements, causing Nikita to laugh loudly. Lily blinked a couple of times, and looked up at her mother with an adorably puzzled expression on her round face. She whimpered.

"No, baby," Nikita murmured, silently panicking at the thought of making her daughter cry. "It's okay, sweetheart."

Lily sniffed, and in a split-second decision, Nikita blew a raspberry on her forehead. She cringed, expecting her daughter to start wailing loud enough to shake the building, but instead, an adorably tiny giggle escaped her baby's lips. Encouraged by the laughter, Nikita opened up the blanket and blew an even bigger raspberry on Lily's tummy. This produced a much louder burble of laughter from the baby.

Michael walked in a minute later, holding a chocolate pudding cup.

Nikita looked up with an expression of pure wonder on her face. "Michael! Watch this, it's amazing!"

He pulled a chair closer to her bedside, and sat down, waiting for her to demonstrate.

"Ready?" she lowered her head to Lily's belly again, and blew a raspberry for the third time. And for the third time, their daughter let out a squeal of delicious laughter.

"You're right," Michael said, now with a similar look on his face. "It _is_ amazing."

…

"She's smiling again!" Nikita squealed at Michael, while Lily's tiny hand curled around her finger.

It was three in the afternoon, and they were in the car, driving home from the hospital. Lily was in her car seat-basket-thing, which was securely strapped to the actual seat in the car, and Nikita sat in the back, next to her.

To put it bluntly, both she and Michael were about ready to drop. At this point they were only running on their _lack_ of sleep, and couldn't wait to get home and sleep in their own bed. They were only hoping that Lily's ability to sleep soundly would last for at _least_ the next night.

Michael yawned. Nikita yawned. Lily sucked on Nikita's finger.

When they arrived at home, Michael collected the baby out of the back seat, while Nikita set to work on unlocking the front door, which she seemed to be having difficulties with. Finally, they trudged through the door, intent on reaching the bedroom. Michael carried Lily down the hall, and Nikita followed in the back, pulling off her shoes and dropping them wherever they happened to land. They made it to the kitchen, just about to climb the stairs. Then:

"SURPRISE!" Alex, Birkhoff, Owen, Ryan, and Sean jumped up from behind the counter.

_Under no circumstances is it a wise idea to surprise two unsuspecting ex-government assassins with a new baby, who have been under immense stress for the past forty eight hours and are functioning on less than three hours of sleep. _

In a lightning-fast blur, Nikita had pulled a gun from out of nowhere and had it pointed at her five friends, and in the same moment, Michael had taken cover behind a bookshelf, shielding the baby.

"Nikita?" Alex raised her hands in a surrendering motion.

She let out a puff of breath, and lowered the gun, shoulders slumping. "Sorry, guys." she said with a yawn. "We're a little high strung at the moment."

Michael stepped out from behind the bookshelf, straightening Lily's blanket. She had woken up in the kerfuffle, and was looking blearily at her surroundings.

"Maybe we should come back another day…" said Birkhoff, edging a little closer to the door.

"No, it's fine." Nikita assured, as she went to give each of them a hug in turn. "This was really nice of you guys."

Over the next hour, Lily was passed from Ryan to Alex to Sean to Owen to Birkhoff, and she seemed to like them all. Or at least, there were no tears, which was a good thing. She even let out a little giggle when Birkhoff tickled her feet. It was a little after four thirty when the last friend was out the door, and both Michael and Nikita let out a huge sigh of relief. They loved their friends very much, but now they could _finally _go to bed.

Nikita readjusted Lily in her arms, and turned to Michael. "Coming, babe?"

Before she could turn back around, he snapped a picture of her holding the baby. "We have to document the day we brought her home." he said when she began to protest, muttering about how gross she probably looked.

Nikita rolled her eyes, and gestured for Michael to walk with her. Together they trudged up the stair to Lily's room, and gently placed her in her (fully assembled) crib. After kissing her goodnight, they retired to their own bedroom, and tiredly pulled their pyjamas on. Nikita was the first to collapse onto the bed, Michael following soon after. Their lamps clicked off, they snuggled into each other, and started to drift off to sleep.

Lily started to cry.

"Baby," Nikita muttered.

"Baby," Michael muttered back.

**Author's Note: ** HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP! I'M SO EXCITED FOR TONIGHT'S EPISODE, HOLY CRAP! Anyway, there's chapter four, hope you enjoyed :) And this time, there's no question that there's going to be another chapter! YAY! That's all for now, folks. See you in chapter five!

P.S. **SO EXCITED!**


End file.
